1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a power adaptor, and particularly relates to a smart power adaptor capable of adjusting an output according to a power requirement of a load device through communication of a charging communication protocol and a method for controlling power supply thereof.
2. Related Art
In current electronic product applications, if an alternating current (AC) power such as a city power is used as a power source of an electronic apparatus, a power adaptor is generally used to convert the AC power into a direct current (DC) power, and the DC power is provided to the electronic apparatus for usage.
Regarding the electronic apparatus, an actual power consumption thereof is closely related to an operation state of the electronic apparatus. For example, if a battery module of the electronic apparatus is in a low power state, a charge control chip generally adopts a fast charging method (i.e. constant current charging) to implement the charge operation (i.e. a charge current is relatively high), and now the electronic apparatus has higher power consumption. Further, if the battery module of the electronic apparatus is in a near fully charged state, the charge control chip generally adopts a constant voltage charging method to implement the charge operation (i.e. a charge current is relatively low), such that a battery voltage of the battery module can be gradually stabilized at a fully charges voltage, and the power consumption of the electronic apparatus is relatively low.
The power adaptor generally converts an AC power into a DC power with a fixed power and provides the same to the electronic apparatus for usage. In other words, regardless of the actual power consumption of the electronic apparatus, the power adaptor provides the DC power with the same power to the electronic apparatus. Inevitably, in case that the electronic apparatus only consumes a small part of the power provided by the power adaptor, the most part of the power provided by the power adaptor becomes meaningless power loss.